Little, Loony, Luna, Lovegood
by Kat Ducat
Summary: A collection of unrelated Draco/Luna drabbles. If you can't understand some part of it, then you're probably not alone.
1. Halloween Costumes

_A/N: Since I lost steam for doing the 20 drabbles 20 prompts Competition with Charlie, I have switched to Luna. Expect 20 drabbles before the end of the year, guaranteed (unless I die/become grievously inured before then)._

_This drabble was written for the Halloween Competition and the Druna Halloween Contest (for lovedruna on tumblr), _

)O(

"Are you finished, darling? We have to go soon."

"I need a few more minutes."

Luna was standing in front of a floor-length mirror, looking at her own clear refection. This didn't seem right, somehow. She couldn't get comfortable in the clothes Draco had given her, even though he claimed that some people wore these all the time.

She couldn't see it.

The shirt was all wrong. She was used to wearing t-shirts, sometimes, when she had to go out to buy groceries in the tiny Muggle market, but those had always been over-sized, so large she could get lost in them. This…this was nothing like that. She doubted whether it was even an acceptable outfit to be seen in public in.

And as for the skirt, well, that couldn't even be called a skirt. She refused to call it a skirt. It was simply a very wide piece of leather, a belt if you will, wound around her hips and fastened with a zip. The only people who called these skirts must have been the same people who, upon seeing a gnome, ran away from it. Silly ones.

"Draco…are you sure the clothes you gave me suffered no damage? Are you sure they weren't transfigured of charmed? Maybe Kreacher made a mistake when sending away the order form."

She walked out of her room and into the hall, where he was standing, tapping his foot and glancing at his watch every few seconds.

"I feel odd."

He looked up when she came in, then laughed when she spoke. Draco crossed the space between them in three strides and took Luna by the shoulders, leaning back to fully appreciate her new look.

His mouth turned up at the corners, just a bit.

"I didn't think there was anything in the world that could make you uncomfortable," he said.

"Wearing revealing clothes does." She shuffled her feet and adjusted the front of her top, hitching it up.

"Funny, that's not what you say when we have sex. There's nothing to be uncomfortable about. Lots of girls go around looking like this and they don't mind."

"But I'm not like 'lots of girls'."

"No…you're not." He gave her a fleeting look full of adoration. "All right. Go change into something less suitable. I'll wait here." He let go of her and strolled back to the wall he had been leaning on. She still looked beautiful, but so different it was difficult to see the Luna underneath her outfit, even though more of her body was visible than he had ever seen when they were about to go out before.

Her shirt (_he could barely call it a shirt, but he had to call it something)_ started and ended at her chest. From the straps on her shoulders hung wide strips of white fabric, some sewn together to create the illusion of being a valid top. The tops of her breasts were exposed in all their pale glory. Draco could see (_just barely, but still)_ the place where they became rounder and fuller. Her nipples, aroused no doubt by the cold October air, were poking at the thin fabric.

As for the…skirt, it ended at the spot her thighs came together (_almost_). As she turned around to go back to her room, he saw her white panties peeking out from under it. As far as costumes went, it was a very convincing one. He could barely recognise her.

It had taken some time for him to absorb everything about her. He had to examine every detail, because he knew he would never get this opportunity again.

Never again would she willing consent to dress as a Muggle girl for a Halloween party, where he could show her off to all the other guests.

Well, she might do it again once they came back home. Eating all that candy would surely keep them up all night. They would get bored oh so easily…

It took only a few minutes for her to skip back out of her room, ready and smiling from ear to ear.

"What do you think?"

"I can honestly say that I've never seen you look more like a giant, angry, beast ready to eat something."

"Good."

She grabbed his hand and turned on the spot, Apparating away to the company of other people. Never had a girl with a lion's head, complete with wild mane and occasional fierce roaring, looked so cute.

Never had a lion and a Dementor looked as if they were meant for each other as they did on that day.

Love can be found in the oddest of places.

)O(

_Fin (until next time)_

_Your reviews are greatly appreciated. :)_


	2. The Sun Always Shines

_A/N: Written for the prompt 'seasons' on dl_drabbles on livejournal._

_This drabble is dedicated to selenehekate. Happy belated birthday!_

)O(

**The Sun Always Shines**

"It's going to be summer, soon," Draco says to her. She is sitting at the windowsill, her legs crossed, her eyes unfocused, gazing at the last scraps of unmelted snow adorning the lawn.

"You don't like summer," she says. "Why?"

"Summer means people going outside, being happy in the sun," he says, a pained look crossing his face. "It means that you would prefer to be outside too, and that you would be happier with them than in this house, with me."

She turns her head to look at him. Their faces are level, so she takes his in her hand and strokes his pale white skin.

"That isn't true. The sun always shines, _somewhere_. But you only light up when you're around me. That's what makes me happy, Draco."

And she kisses him. The sweet scent of her lips on his will linger, even hours later.

And when she pulls away, and looks at him, she can see a faint smile forming on his face. He can't help it; just the touch of her skin on his is enough to make his pupils dilate.

And he takes her in his arms, and holds her tightly. Because if he ever lost hold of her, he might not be able to feel happy again.

It does not matter, in the end, what season it is. As long as they spend it in each other's company, a new ice age could come and go and they wouldn't care.

)O(

_Fin_


	3. Angels In A Bubble

_A/N: Another birthday drabble for selenehekate, since the last one was short. I used the prompt 'marriage'. Enjoy!_

)O(

**Angels in a Bubble**

Narcissa has told her exactly what to do, but Luna just can't stop herself. A bride is supposed to be collected, be glowing, be proper. For a pureblood girl marrying into the Malfoy family, the pressure to be perfect is all the greater.

Luna doesn't know how all the other brides ever managed to keep themselves together while walking down the aisle. She knows that some of them weren't in love when they married; she accepts that as just one of the many sad facts of life. For them, that walk up to the altar must have felt as if they were walking into a prison. She can't imagine it.

But then, the ones that were in love, the ones that were _happy,_ how did _they_ control that happiness? _They_ must have felt as if they were walking into a heaven.

She certainly feels like that. And Luna had always imagined that when she went to heaven, she would fly there. Like a bird. Like an angel. She just wants to leap up into the air and land in Draco's waiting arms, where she knows she fits.

The fact that she's chosen an excessively lacy white dress doesn't help to stop this kind of thinking. When Narcissa looks at her with a critical eye from the comfort of the front row, she curses herself for letting the girl choose it herself. She's obviously mentally unstable, and Narcissa can't believe it's her that Draco has chosen.

But when Narcissa looks away from Luna and at her son, she can't help but smile a little. She remembers how her own wedding went, and she starts to understand what makes this one so much greater.

When Luna's resolve finally breaks and she runs up to Draco, grinning from ear to ear, her veil nearly falling off, Narcissa's own smile fades. She may understand their union; that doesn't mean she has to be happy about it.

But no-one's asking her to be happy, especially not Draco and Luna. At this moment, they can't see, think about, smell, touch (…you name it) anyone apart from themselves.

They are in a bubble, a world in which only they and their happiness exist. At this moment, nothing can penetrate that bubble.

Not even the Ministry-official-supposed-to-marry-them's demands that they break apart can cut through it.

)O(

_Fin_


	4. A Life Seen Through Spectrospecs

**A Life Seen Through Spectrospecs**

Once upon a time there was a girl with golden hair;  
Or so would Draco say; he did not much but stare.  
He'd say she was quick and soft of foot.  
Others' opinions of her were moot.

And of those opinions, others had many.  
He'd be rich, if for each he had a penny!  
Not that he used pennies, or wasn't rich already;  
The Malfoys' Galleons made sure his life was steady.

She had shown him though, that steady is not always good.  
Better to sit at home with meat pie, or try a taste of exotic food?  
Living by her side made him see things like she did.  
(i.e. Through Spectrospecs: nothing being the same, and with the curiosity of a kid.)

No, Luna hadn't changed his life.  
She'd given him a new one, and with happiness it was rife.

_Fin_


End file.
